


Recovery

by unsettled



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He comes back to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

He comes back to you. 

You've managed to get up by then, are stumbling down the tracks, barely keeping to your feet but still, you are moving. Everything hurts, every step is sending spasms of pain through your back, your head, your legs. You're going to kill those fuckers. 

He comes back, not quite as winded as you, not wobbling quite as badly, but covered in blood, dark streams of it still sliding down his neck, his chest. He doesn't say anything, just stops and stands with you a moment, half bent over, hands on knees and shaking. 

You're going to _kill_ those fuckers.

"Come on," he finally says. 

Uri's set up rooms for you both, but you end up in the same one. He showers, removing the worst of the blood and sweat while you tend to your own few cuts, swearing the whole while. Your injuries are deeper, the bruises already coloring your back a deep purple. There's nothing you can do about those. 

He's impatient when you sit him down and start tending to his many cuts, the wound to the back of his head still bleeding sluggishly, tries to wave you off and curses you and those men and the world indiscriminately when you push him back down and glare. Eventually he gives in. 

Near naked, you can see more of the massive scars that adorn his body. Maybe they're not a match for the ones that cover you, but they are beautiful all the same. You touch one on his shoulder; he catches your look. "Knife fight," he says. 

Your hand slides to the twisted one on his abdomen. "Stem grenade," you say. You remember. He smiles faintly, though it looks like it hurts. You smile back; it hurts. 

It hurts when he kisses you too, but you think it would have even if you weren't both injured. 

Later, his hand rests on your shin. "Grozny," he says. "Beautiful." 

You agree.


End file.
